The present invention relates generally to the field of engraving. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and system for holding and transporting engraveable workpieces of different configurations.
There is a great consumer demand for personally engraved items of many different shapes and sizes. To meet this demand, many stores offer a variety of engraveable items to consumers. These stores maintain engraving machines on the premises so that the engraveable items may be engraved with a message or design chosen by the consumer.
There are two basic types of engraving machines, manual and automated. Typically, a manual engraving machine must be operated by a skilled engraver. One of the necessary skills is the ability to properly position a workpiece in the engraving machine. If the workpiece is not positioned properly in the machine, the engraving process will result in a ruined workpiece. Maintaining a skilled engraver on site can be an expensive proposition for many small stores.
Automated engraving machines are viable alternatives to the manual engraving machines. An automated engraving machine is designed to perform many of the detailed portions of the engraving operation and, thus, avoid the need to have a skilled engraver complete the engraving. However, a problem with the known automated engraving machines is the cost associated with the need to handle workpieces of different configurations. To handle differently shaped workpieces, the known automated machines, like the machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,003, utilize a design that includes a series of storage columns that store blank workpieces and a series of corresponding shuttles that transport the workpieces from the storage area to the engraving area. The shuttles also hold the workpiece in place during the engraving operation. Because the orientation of the workpiece is critical to producing a properly engraved item, each storage column and shuttle must be uniquely configured to handle a particular size and shape of workpiece. Thus, to engrave a workpiece having a new shape, many parts of the automated engraving machine must be exchanged to accommodate the new shape.
Another problem with the known automated engraving machines is the manner in which workpieces are stored. In the typical automated engraving machine, blank workpieces are stacked one on top of another in storage columns. When workpieces are loaded into the storage columns or when workpieces are removed from the storage columns for engraving, the workpieces tend to slide against each other. The resulting contact of workpiece on workpiece may result in scratches or other damage on one or both of the workpieces. This damage, which occurs prior to the engraving process, results in a poor quality product.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for a workpiece carrying system that will eliminate the need to account for each individually shaped workpiece and that will protect the workpieces.